Forklifts are industrial vehicles used for lifting and transporting heavy cargoes, and are widely used in various industrial and construction sites.
Such a forklift, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a vehicle body 1, and a mast assembly 4 is provided at the front of the vehicle body 1.
Such a mast assembly 4 includes a mast rail 5 and a carriage 6 which may move upward and downward along the mast rail 5. A pair of forks 6a for lifting a cargo A upward are mounted at the carriage 6 so as to be adjustable in spacing.
In an embodiment, a driving cab 7 is formed on the vehicle body 1, and an overhead guard 8 is provided at an upper side of the driving cab 7. The overhead guard 8 serves to protect a driver on board the driving cab 7. Headlights 9 are provided on opposite sides of a front surface of the overhead guard 8. The headlights 9 illuminate the cargo A of the carriage 6 during the night work to simplify unloading and transportation of the cargo.
However, since such a conventional headlight 9 is fixedly secured to face forwardly, there is a problem in that the lifted cargo A may not be illuminated when the carriage 6 is raised to lift the cargo A to a high position.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that, when the cargo is loaded at a high place or the cargo located at a high place is relocated, it is difficult to unload and transport the cargo.
Especially during the night work, the cargo may fall and damage the products and cause safety accidents.
In large-scale logistics warehouses and refrigerated warehouses, there are many cases in which the cargo is loaded to a very high position. In such a case, the risk of safety accidents becomes higher.